Pokegirl League Professions
These are the accepted professions within the various Pokegirl Leagues. There are six in total, each with their own responsibilities and privelages. Breeders An occupation that gives a person the right to own as many Pokégirls as he or she can possibly handle. Often, Breeders were once Gym Leaders or even Researchers who became attached to one or more Pokegirls and start to raise Pokégirls in a large area, often referred to as a Ranch. Some Breeders were once tamers, and these are among the more successful Breeders, as they train their charges as well as just providing an important service to the world. Among the services rendered are the following: 1. Protect certain Pokégirl breeds from becoming extinct. 2. Provide Pokégirls to beginning tamers. 3. Enable trade between leagues utilizing the Pokégirls that are needed in Leagues other than where the Breeder's ranch is located 4. Teach Pokégirls (both domestic and feral) to communicate and provide skills that make them useful in society. 5. Discover new breeds of Pokégirls or to find new uses for the ones already known. A Pokégirl Breeder has no true limit to their 'harems'. However, a Breeder may only have a personal harem of up to five pokégirls, and may collect as many others as they can provide for within their ranch. Breeders, although they are rarely monitored by the Leagues, are required to provide the facilities needed to house, clothe (if applicable), teach, support, and train Pokekits, Pokegirls, and Tamers when needed, and are often required to support nearby population centers during times of need. Most Ranches follow a rather utilitarian method of housing their charges, and almost every ranch follows at least a certain guideline when it comes to building their establishment. There are several advantages to those Pokégirls raised by a Breeder. Being raised in a human environment means they grow up with a human mentality, developing skills and personality that a Feralborn cannot. While lacking the strength and toughness of a Pokégirl who grew up in the wild, their ability to communicate and handle other tasks make them more versatile than a Feralborn. Breeders are the most laxly monitored group, as they develop understandable if otherwise unacceptable bonds with their charges. Some rely entirely on Breeding Chambers, while others produce Pokégirl children in less distant fashion. Coordinators The Profession of Pokégirl Coordinator mixes the concepts of what it means to be a Watcher, Tamer, and in some respects, a Breeder all into one. This makes the Coordinator a very versatile class. A Pokégirl Coordinator is a person issued a Coordinator Pokédex that goes out into the wilds of the Tyroon Continent regularly to harvest the Feral Pokégirl population. Any Feral Pokégirls the Coordinator doesn’t want to keep are sent to the nearest Ranch for domestication and sale around the Slot League and export to other Leagues. Besides this, a Pokégirl Coordinator’s main job after attaining Feral Pokégirls they wish to own is to domesticate them themselves and then show off their Pokégirl’s progress by participating in the Pokégirl Contest in different cities around the Slot League. To be a Pokégirl Coordinator, one needs Pokégirls, some skill at being a Coordinator, and a Contest Pass issued by the city the Contest is held in. The Contest Pass is especially important as some Pokégirl Contest have a limit on how many Coordinators may compete. The sooner one signs up for a Contest, the better! The final goal of a Coordinator is to domesticate Pokégirls, thereby raising the fame of themselves and their harem. Often, as Coordinators win contests, they will become noticed by the League as well as private parties. Often, a Tamer’s Pokégirls could end up being used in advertisements, modeling, or even TV spots as recognition in this profession can bring a steady job within the entertainment industry. Currently, the number of Pokégirl Coordinators is predominantly female. The amount of women the profession has attracted from other Leagues is simply astounding. The aspect of beauty over battle is noted for a certain appeal, and there are many that enjoy the fact that Coordinators are not subject to salvage battles. Still, one should not discredit male Coordinators, as their numbers are steadily growing. As for areas of practice, the Slot League is currently the only League to institute and commission the Coordinator class. However, the Blue League allows for Coordinators to travel their League and recognizes their status as Coordinators. There are also those within the Blue, Capital, and Indigo Leagues that are looking into instituting the Coordinator class as part of their League’s sometime in the beginning of the 300’s. Harem Masters To be a Harem Master is generally to be considered the "best-of-the-best" amongst the ranks of Pokégirl owners. As such, this highly sought-after status is quite exclusive, and, in most leagues, is not awarded through mere testing. Rather, it must be earned by demonstrating exceptional ability in the use and maintaince of Pokégirls, usually by preforming some heroic service for the league. Because of the difficulty of obtaining Harem Master status, it is very rare to see a young Harem Master, and many have retired from active journeying, with many going on to become gym leaders or assume positions of power in their leagues. That is not to say, of course, that this is the rule; there have also been cases of wandering Harem Masters searching for perfection; what a Harem Master does is generally considered to be his business and his right. In that vein, the actual harem size of such individuals is rarely regulated by the league. Pet Owners Pokégirl owners who, in exchange for not having the responsibilities that go with a Tamer's License, are willing to accept more limitations on the number and type of Pokégirl they may possess. Although the exact limitations of the Pet Owner's License vary from league to league, rarely may they own more than six. They are also generally not given league services freely, nor a 'starter,' making this License much more common among the middle- and upper-classes, who have the money to buy and maintain their Pokégirls. Some pet owners, however, hire-out their Pets to preform a variety of services, especially on the lower end of the economic spectrum, where the extra income is not only needed to cover the Pokégirl, but to support the household. Tamers A Tamer is a person whose primary job is to make sure that the Feral Pokégirls of the world don't finish what Sukebe tried to do. In order to do this, they must "Tame" other Pokégirls to fight for them, as the only effective way to fight a Pokégirl is with another Pokégirl. In order for a Tamer to be official, they must pass a somewhat easy test to gain their basic license. After passing the test, Tamers will be given identification saying what they are (normally a Pokédex), six Pokéballs, a copy of the award-winning book Taming for Dummies, and congratulations. In order for them to have more than six Pokégirls, they must pass a more advanced test for a storage license. No matter what level the Tamer is at or what they have passed, they are only allowed to carry six Pokégirls with them at any time. Tamers are considered to be fulfilling a League function in their jobs (i.e. Taming is not part of the private sector), but they are not paid for what they do. They survive by living off the land (as detailed in Taming for Dummies, since the book has everything a Tamer needs to know), and by frequently visiting the ever-helpful Pokécenters. Most Tamers have family and friends they can also count on for extra cash, clothing, food, and shelter as well. Additionally, most Tamer battles against a gym leader involve a modest cash prize if the Tamer defeats the gym leader (along with the badge). Some Tamers also have Pokégirls who can produce food and drink (such as a Chickenlittles, KhangAssCunts, Milktits, etc.) with them as well, and many Pokégirls can fish, gather plants, and prepare food. The profession was first begun by soldiers fighting Sukebe who discovered that these bio-weapons could be enlisted in their own cause. Like those ancient warriors, most Tamers utilize a team of six and wander from Pokécenter to Pokécenter while they train their Pokégirls and seek troubles to shoot. Others base their activities around a single activity and work out of a static location, though it is usually a Tamer who has attained Harem Master rank who will go this route. Tamers are considered the high-profile/high glamour end of things, and usually are human males of ages from 18 to 24. At the end of this time they either settle down to a normal job, switch to becoming Watchers, or find some other career choice. As the old saying goes: "Taming is a job for the young." Tradesmen Due to the large and varied roles pokégirls fill in everyday life beyond their presence in Tamers’ Harems, it is necessary that there be a profession to supervise and direct. The Tradesman fulfills this role, working as anything from bakers, security guards, and store clerks to farmers, construction managers, and doctors. They are different from normal Tamers, however, in that they provide a specific skilled, localized service rather than roaming troubleshooters. Tradesmen have several restrictions that Tamers do not, but they also enjoy several protections. As a single Tradesman does not need the varied types that a Tamer does, they are restricted to owning only those Pokégirls required for their job, as well as one or two combat types for protection from thieves. While what is considered ‘required’ for an occupation may be a subject of debate, as is the number of defensive Pokegirls needed, they are still restricted in this manner. However, unlike a Tamer, a Trademan’s Pokégirls are not valid for salvage or challenge. No Tamer may claim any Pokégirl belonging to a Trademan’s Harem for any reason (beyond such circumstances as witnessed abuse and endangerment, or legal purchase/trade). Also, depending on the specific job, a Tradesman may have more active Pokégirls than a Tamer’s standard six, in such cases as a farmer and his fieldhands and milking/ed pokegirls. Watchers Watchers are generally considered to be the field-research portion of Pokégirl Academia. Generally traveling with a harem of one-to-four Pokégirls, they explore the world and observe Pokégirls in their natural environs, collecting data which is then compiled into thesi and other papers. Watchers, although having the more dangerous jobs, are considered by many the lesser half of Academia, however, due to the fact that it's harder for a Watcher to establish a reputation from the field. That not to say that it's not still possible, though, and most Watchers wishing to become known will focus on a specific, unexplored area that is of interest to the world at large. Researchers Researchers make up the more traditional half of Pokégirl Academia; they working in closed environments, preform structured expirimentation, and publish research. Many researchers are employed by the Leagues in official capacities, whilst others hold tenure in University settings. Generally, researchers are pulled from the more intellectual portion of the population, and, as such, many have been noted to have elitistic attitudes and hold themselves to be above most of the populace. Like Watchers, however, those seeking recognition usually specialize, and their harems, generally made up of breeds that assist with their research, are rarely above four.